Paradox
by KingdomsPath
Summary: A mudblood and a pureblood are thrown into the past, to fix the wrongs of what's to cause a blood filled future. Traps are set, lust is taking over, and blood is flowing over the remaining years. Hermione and Dawn have only moments to realize where they truly belong. Hermione/James vs Hermione/Sirius . Dawn/Snape vs Dawn/Lucius


**Paradox**

_A mudblood and a pureblood are thrown into the past, to fix the wrongs of what's to cause a blood filled future. Traps are set, lust is taking over, and blood is flowing over the remaining years. Hermione and Dawn have only moments to realize where they truly belong._

* * *

The crackling of wood breaking apart and hitting the stone fire place was basically the only thing anyone could hear. A page being turned in books or sheets of paper being flipped over was possibly another thing that someone could listen in on. Or someone could be listening to the marine life right outside of the glass, looking into the great lake. There were very few sounds to pay attention to, what would you expect – from moody Slytherins?

A clear like blue ice eye slowly peaked open, seeing the entire room sideways. A young male with piercing amber coloured eyes were glancing down at the single orb. He mad a scoffing sound before gathering two books and leaving the table, off to someplace away from what appeared to be a lazy student. _Good riddance. _The student happily thought, dream world was calling anyways. Dream world had to wait, however when the sound of a very cranky student startled the very few students that were in the common area.

A sixteen year old male, extremely handsome looking walked in, more like barged in. Everyone silently watched as the bleach blond male was cursing about the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Slytherins and Gryffindors were old rivals, reaching far into the past – what started it is unknown to this very age. A knowing glance of a female student looked to another; this rivalry didn't always affect everyone. Soon the bleach blond was sitting in an armchair, brooding as if he was prince of the dungeon.

Sighing, the icy blue eyed teenager stood up from the chair, the legs screeching against the stone flooring. The brooding prince looked at her, almost sending his own kind a sneer in silence. Her return look was that of boredom, he had done this for the past two weeks since the New Year began. And she was already sick of it, extremely sick of it. She was about to walk out of the common area, to explore the familiar grounds, until the sound of the prince spoke out.

"Where do you think you're going, _Pentaghast_?" The sneer was from the still brooding prince; his eyes were settled upon her back. Everything about this teenage female seemed to irk him, he couldn't exactly tell why though. She seemed like the perfect Slytherin – pale skin, blue cold ice, midnight black hair. But there was something off, something that was… almost traitor like. This was probably the reason why he always picked on her when she was to leave the common area if he was around. He wanted to catch her slip up, if there was one.

As if an arrow pierced her heart, and causing her to slowly bleed to death, Pentaghast made a face unseen by the male. "To go and beat on the elves and torture mudbloods." It was sarcasm, and everyone knew this, even their prince. Pentaghast did not wait for an answer, as she was already outside of the common area, in the main dungeon area. Peeves was floating in and out of the walls, more than likely to bother students. He bothered everyone, not just a single house.

A few would be waving to the midnight black haired teenager, and she would give a soft nod back to them. Her eyes had crossed paths with Professor Snape, there was always something about him that made her skin crawl. Was it good, or was it bad… was it that special kind of good? She smirked to herself with a dark chuckle, she would always wander into the darker depths of her mind, creeping out near by first years that the chuckle would reach their dreams. This would cause however, more headaches for a certain witch.

* * *

No Harry, no Ron, no danger for once. Everything was fine at the moment, no need to go running and try not to get killed. A female student with light coloured brown hair was sitting on top of the hill that looked over a small hut and a large pumpkin field; four stone rocks were souring up into the sky almost. It was peaceful, regardless of all the darkness that sought them out in the previous years.

However, peace could not always last. "I say we kill the adorable bunny." The crackle of a laugh left pale red lips, with a devious grin across a familiar female face. Those creepy, knowing eyes looked down to a rival friend, of who appeared to be scared out of her wits. Glaring dangerously up at the friend slash rival, there was also a hint of a smile there as well.

Trying to hit the female on the leg with a book, she snapped. "Dawn! What's with you trying to scare me out of my wits?" The book had connected with the right leg, causing the female friend to dramatically fall over as if she had been killed by the knight in shining armor. Rolling her eyes, she looked at the teenager wearing green and silver pin on her robes.

Her pale face was full of boredom as those knowing eyes stared into the cloudy gray sky. "For if I scare the mighty Hermione, I could brag about something. Plus, if I scare you, perhaps I'll collect those wit points and be the top student." Sitting up, Dawn gave Hermione a friendly smirk; though to so many others, it would be the kind 'I'll be the one to take over' kind of smirk. The great prince of Slytherin tended to have bitch fits whenever he caught her with that smirk.

Dawn Pentaghast is a pureblood witch with birth parents from two different countries. Her mother lived in America, in fact the state of New York. Her father was from actually the Scotland-English area. The schooling in America seemed to be unable to… handle Dawn. She appeared to be the more devious and troublemaker like student, extremely dark and morbid too. Dawn's parents blamed her father's grandfather for this, since she spent a lot of time with her grandfather.

Coming to Hogwarts was a bit awkward for Dawn, until she met Hermonie before the sorting Ceremony. The two were friendly towards one another, trying to wit out the other person, they thought perhaps they could do this more if Dawn became a Gryffindor, instead – fate had different plans. Instead Dawn was sorted into Slytherin, the hat proudly announcing that her Intelligence and Sly resources would make the sly and dark snake house proud. Of which Slytherin was quite pleased to hear to gain another student.

This wouldn't stop a friendly rivalry between the two females. Of which both welcomed with open arms, no need to hate, just friendly beat each other at certain topics. Dawn was skilled with actually combat, proclaiming she taught this herself during her American stays. Hermione though understood magical creatures and spells a bit more than her offensive and morbid friend.

A gleaming object seemed to distract the Slytherin Student, as if she was a bird that wanted to collect shiny objects. "What's that, 'Mione?" The mixture of an English yet American drawl startled the brown haired teenager. Hermione quickly covered up the shining object, causing her friend to pout and send a Slytherin like Glare towards the Gryffindor student. "C'mon, I won't break it. I'm not like Harry or Ron… I only touch things that aren't jinxed." Huffing, Dawn gave Hermione a pout before looking towards the old bridge.

Something was there, and she was damn well sure of it. Slytherin's common area was always quiet and silent until the Prince came around. Because of that, it was like secret spy training, you could basically hear everything and anything happening around the general area. Shaking her head, the thought of the possibility of her being crazy was presenting itself and she wasn't quite sure whether to believe it or not.

Hermione kept looking at the Slytherin student; she appeared to be edgy, as if danger was looming over the horizon in her life. Some how Dawn managed to keep out of the Golden Trio's dangerous quests and such, however… The Slytherin student was indeed at the battle of the Ministry. One Death Eater had the pleasure of trying to hold her, but yet not a lot of wizards or witches expect someone to bite the wand instead of the arm. Hermione feared for Dawn's life, especially when showing off strong spells. Dawn claimed someone taught her these back at the Salem Institute.

The sickening, and taunting voice of the Slytherin Prince however, caused the muggle born witch to shudder in fear and in hatred at the same time. Her eyes looked to Dawn, if it were possible; her icy blue eyes seemed almost a clear ice colour. "I had always known you were a traitor, _Pentaghast_, but I hadn't thought it would be with a mudblood." The sneering sound of Draco Malfoy, spoke loud and clear, the Prince of Slytherin. Behind him were his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione was the first to get to her feet, openly and proudly glaring at Draco. "What's wrong with that, Malfoy? Just because you and Harry don't get along, doesn't mean all Slytherins and Gryffindors need to hate each other!" She held her wand within her grasp, not fearing the pureblood that was in front of her. Glancing in the corner of her eye, she realized that Dawn too was prepared, wand in hand, but her stance was more of the hand combat she showed off in the previous year. "It would be in your best interest to leave the two of us well enough alone." Narrowing her eyes, Hermione was trying to make she appear unafraid of Malfoy. But she knew of things that he could do, and not be afraid of doing.

"Filthy _**Mublood!**_" Oh, now Draco was angry, usually he wouldn't harm Hermione, but Potter and Weasley wasn't around, and he was honestly, not afraid of Pentaghast. Nor would he be afraid of cursing her if the chance came to surface. Instead, he, Crabbe and Goyle began to shoot of wild blue streaks towards the female students, their intent was obvious; injure severely.

The one horrible fact that the two females knew was that no one else was around the area to possibly help them. If so, there were only one or two Slytherins that would actually help Pentaghast. Otherwise, they were royally screwed. This was brought further into light upon the fact that Draco and his goons managed to push Hermione and Dawn down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, into the forest. Huffing as the two hid behind trees that were beside each other, they continued to cast different spells towards the Slytherin Trio.

"Hermione, what did you have around your neck!" It was more like of a command to have the sixth year Gryffindor to tell her what that shiny, distracting object was before. One of the smells managed to hit the back of her right leg, grunting in pain – she focused all of her weight onto her left leg, feeling everything that she could feel on the other leg, simply disappear.

Hermione didn't want to admit to the Slytherin that she indeed had a special item on her person. Looking at Dawn, she realized something. It was either that they used the object or… suffer with Draco Malfoy as their Torturer. "D – Dawn, you need to get over here. And I mean _now_!" She said this while sending a stunning spell towards what looked like to be Crabbe. The sound of him thumping against the ground was pleasure to her ears. Looking suddenly in front of her, Dawn managed to limp herself over in font of Hermione, and out of the way of spells now. "I have a time turner; we gotta use this and somehow manage to keep either of us away from this spot." Hermione was explaining this, looping the chain around her and Dawn's neck. She was ready to send them at least two hours into the past but, fate had other plans.

The loud snarl of Draco caught the attention of the two very different students by surprise. "_Die Traitor!_" It was announced towards Dawn, his spell cast, to aim for someone's heart or at least the head, instead – hitting them in the space between them. Soon as the air appeared to weave, the spell hit something important…

* * *

_**Next Time:**_ Grinning deviously, her icy blue eyes gleamed with a hidden glee. "C'mon, this will be fun. You never wondered how Sirius could change into a freakin' puppy." It was true; Hermione couldn't help but wonder why – or more importantly, how Sirius Black could change into a dog. However, the light brown haired teenager shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I have no interests of being animal. I would like to stay flea and tick free." The look of crushed dreams across Dawn's face seemed priceless; however, there was some type of glint in Hermione's eyes. "But… I could help you first, then you teach me."

* * *

I do **N O T** own Harry Potter, none of the characters except Dawn Pentaghast; she's my own thought and idea. For a better look on what she may look like, Google Amy Lee from Evanescence, that's what her look is basically based around.

How did you like that? I was possibly thinking of doing an extreme Time Paradox and changing a lot of things. I know there are a few fanfics that have Hermione or whoever gone back, meeting the Headmaster, right? But this will take a different turn, and I hope to show everyone the dark side to their favorite characters, not everyone is a happy bunny.

Oh and I do understand that OC's aren't favorite and this is a 'Hermione X -' Fanfic, but I do have plot bunnies for both Dawn and 'Mione.


End file.
